osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Attack range
The attack range of a weapon or spell is the maximum number of "squares" away from a target, both diagonally and orthogonally, from which the player wielding the weapon or casting the spell may attack the target and deal damage or other effects. Players may use a weapon's attack range to their advantage to avoid possible damage from monsters by hiding behind chairs, small rocks, cages, etc. Such areas are known as safespots where a player stands in a specific "square" and use such weapons to retain Hitpoints. This tactic is known as "safe-spotting" or "farcasting" Melee weapons All melee weapons have an attack range of 1 except for halberds, which have an attack range of 2. Halberds Halberds are melee weapons; they provide melee attack bonuses and do not require ammunition. They are useful for hitting across various objects (such as chairs, small rocks, cages, etc.) allowing players to safely kill a monster from a short distance using melee. Not all in-game objects can be used to safespot a target, so players must be aware when fighting powerful monsters as the game moves the player towards the monster to attack if the object is impassable. This effect is also present in all ranged weapons and spells. Special attacks *Dragon and crystal halberds have a wide 3x1 range, except in contact with large monsters which take up more than a 1x1 square. *The Dragon 2h sword's has a 3x3 range, where the player is in the centre of that range Magic spells All combat magic spells have an attack range of 10 regardless of the level of the spell of which to cast it. Trident weapons have a default range of 8, but also allow longrange attack style. Players using the ice spells from the Ancient Magicks spellbook or binding spells from the standard spellbook can prevent monsters or players from moving, then run a few squares away and continue to attack. This is particularity useful in areas where there are no safespots or when a player needs to quickly take cover from damage. This tactic is known as "farcasting" and saves a great deal of Hitpoints as most players and monsters only have a one square attack range. *All "Burst" or "Barrage" Ancient Magicks spells have a 3x3 AoE around the primary target . *Telegroup teleport spells from the Lunar Spellbook allow for teleportation of players in a 3x3 range. *Some spells will continue to follow their target even after they are outside range (e.g. if someone casts teleblock on a player, but they teleport before being blocked, the block will follow the player to their destination). Ranged weapons Ranged weapons have the greatest variety of weapon attack ranges. All ranged weapons (except for Dwarf multicannon) have two types of ranged attack modes, a normal attack range and longrange attack. Normal attack range is the maximum attack range while using accurate mode or rapid mode. Longrange mode increases attack range by 2, with a limit of 10 squares if the attack range would exceed 10 squares. Attack speed is slightly slower because of its ability to attack further than normal. Although somewhat useful, it only earns 50% of the ranged exp while the other 50% is given as defence experience. This mode is mainly used to safespot monsters. Other equipment *The Dragonfire shield's operated attack has a range of 10. *The Ring of recoil and Vengeance are effective at any range. See also *Combat Options *Equipment Stats Category:Combat Category:Mechanics